Grenade
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo y Aioria son consejeros en un campamento de verano y organizan un inocente juego de captura a la bandera. O al menos era inocente hasta que Milo llevó las cosas al extremo.


**Grenade**

—¡Suéltame, Milo! ¡Esto es ridículo!

El aludido arqueó la ceja izquierda y avanzó varios pasos hacia Aioria, quien estaba maniatado e hincado sobre el pasto. Milo apuntó su pistola de agua a la frente de Aioria y colocó su dedo sobre el gatillo.

—Lo que me parece ridículo es que aún no entiendas lo precario de tu situación —dijo con tanta seriedad que, de no ser por las cinco manitas con globos de agua a su alrededor, Aioria habría olvidado que se encontraba en un campamento de verano—. Tú y tus hombres están acabados, Aioria. Ríndete y júrale lealtad al regimiento de los Escorpiones.

—¡Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio!

—¡Atención! —los niños que rodeaban a Aioria alzaron sus manos con globos—. ¡Apunten!

—¡Te voy a matar, Milo!

Aquello fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que los globos con agua estallaran en su cara. Para cuando comenzó a sentir que el agua atravesaba sus zapatos deportivos y sus calcetines, Aioria pensó que debió haber imaginado que Milo llevaría el sencillo juego de captura a la bandera demasiado lejos.

Ese año Milo y Aioria decidieron pasar sus vacaciones como consejeros en un campamento de verano cercano a la ciudad. No tardaron en descubrir que el trabajo era mucho más pesado de lo que imaginaban, pero la paga era buena. Entre los dos eran responsables de veinticuatro niños y esa mañana decidieron entretenerse con una inocente partida de captura a la bandera. Aioria jamás imaginó que Milo se tomaría tan a pecho la competencia ni mucho menos que, en menos de media hora, convertiría a los doce niños a su cargo en soldados perfectos, infiltraría a un doble agente al equipo de Aioria y conseguiría su bandera sin derramar una sola gota de sus pistolas de agua. Los niños del bando de los Leones ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que estuvieron rodeados por el enemigo. Que por cierto, ¿a qué hora había Milo preparado tantos globos? No había modo de que los preparase en el corto tiempo que llevaba el juego. El bastardo seguramente había aprovechado la noche anterior para llenar al menos tres cubetas con las municiones e incluso debió haberse tomado la molestia de esconderlas entre los arbustos.

Aioria decidió ignorar la desagradable sensación del viento frío colándose por su ropa mojada y miró a los niños que lo emboscaron. No se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarse a Hyoga y a Seiya. Shiryu, por el contrario, había sido algo inesperado.

—¡Oye! —un agudo gruñido llamó la atención de Aioria—. Mirada al suelo.

—Ikki, ¿por qué les entregaste la bandera?

La respuesta vino en forma de una tímida risilla. Shun, a espaldas de Ikki, acunaba un globo en su mano derecha.

—¡Milo! ¡¿Por eso insististe en que los hermanos estuviesen en equipos separados?!

Milo había argumentado que lo más sano era separar a los hermanos. Colocar a Ikki en un equipo contrario alentaría a Shun a ser más independiente y así estaría más preparado para el cruel mundo de los adultos.

Patrañas.

El bicho lo planeó todo desde un principio y sabía que Ikki traicionaría a su propio bando con tal de proteger a su querido hermano menor. De cierta forma, agradeció estar atado de manos. De lo contrario se había golpeado en la cabeza por haber sido tan ingenuo.

—Parece ser que el capitán Aioria se rehúsa a actuar sensatamente —lo miró con desdén y caminó hacia el otro círculo de niños, en donde se encontraba cercado el bando de los Leones—. No permitiré que inocentes sufran por las malas decisiones de su capitán. Soy un hombre generoso y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlos entre mis filas siempre y cuando me juren su lealtad.

Aioria gruñó y se preguntó si lo que Milo hacía era legal.

—Les ofreceré victorias militares, tiendas secas y calientes todas las noches y jueves de hamburguesas con queso —un murmullo comenzó a crecer entre los niños de Aioria—. Además, los promoveré a todos al rango de tenientes.

Un niño alzó la mano y Milo le concedió la palabra.

—¿También nos darás una medalla?

Aioria se atrevió a alzar el rostro y descubrió una insignia de plástico cubierta con pintura metalizada en el pecho de Ikki. ¿De dónde diablos había conseguido esas medallas?

—¡Les daré dos medallas!

Se alzaron varios gritos de victoria y en diez segundos Milo organizó a casi todos los niños en una perfecta formación. Únicamente quedaron fuera los cinco que rodeaban y amenazaban a Aioria. Milo caminó hacia él sólo hasta que estuvo totalmente satisfecho con las filas de los pequeños.

—¿Qué dices ahora, gatito? Tus hombres te han abandonado. Te encuentras herido y tu antiguo territorio ha caído en nuestras manos. ¿No te parece que es un buen momento para rendirse?

—¡Te has vuelto loco!

Milo frunció el ceño y chasqueó la boca.

—¡Tenientes Jabu y Nachi!

—¡Sí, señor! —los niños rompieron fila y corrieron hacia un arbusto lejano, de donde tomaron una nueva cubeta repleta de globos con agua que entregaron a los guardias de Aioria.

—¡Atención! —los niños alzaron sus manos cargadas con globos y Aioria cerró los ojos en espera de una nueva oleada de ataques.

Afortunadamente, justo en el momento en el que Milo se preparaba para dar la orden de ataque, Aioria fue salvado por un recién llegado.

—¿Milo? ¿Aioria?

Todas las cabezas giraron en torno al consejero Aldebarán.

—¡Mi general! —Milo hizo un saludo militar y varios de los niños le imitaron—. Le dará gusto saber que regimiento de los Escorpiones ha derrotado por completo al enemigo.

—Fantástico —el hombre lanzó una fuerte carcajada y Aioria se preguntó si él era parte del plan desde un principio o si simplemente estaba siguiendo el juego—. Venía por los niños. Estamos listos para a freír las hamburguesas.

—Gracias, general. Por favor adelántese con los niños. Yo me encargaré del rehén.

Aldebarán aceptó el plan sin reparos y guio a los pequeños hacia la palapa en donde servían la comida, dejando solos a Milo y a Aioria.

—Jamás creí que fueses tan infantil, Aioria. Mira que hacerme llegar hasta este extremo con tal de no rendirte…

—Te odio y te mataré en cuanto me desates.

Milo sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Lo harás? Es extraño: sueles disfrutar cuando te ato.

Aioria agradeció que todo su cuerpo estuviera congelado porque así pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

—Eres terrible.

Milo sacó su navaja suiza, cortó las ataduras y le guiñó el ojo.

—No tan terrible como tu juego de captura la bandera.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Esto... tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo es que este fic acabó en esto. Originalmente iba a ser un asunto bastante kinky en una cabaña y sí, con sogas. De algún modo acabó en este fic bobo que espero al menos les haya hecho reír. Milo es muy clavado. Aioria debió haber visto venir su plan a kilómetros de distancia.

Mmm... creo que no tengo más comentarios para esta historia. Fiqui para el Milo Ship Fest con el prompt Vacaciones de Verano. ¡Mañana es el cumple de Miluchis!


End file.
